


Another World

by Allana



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allana/pseuds/Allana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One adventurer (well, Jason) steps through a closet door (okay, so he's shoved in) and discovers a whole new world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

The door knob twisted obligingly under his hand, but when he pushed (then pulled) at the closet door---nothing. "Fuck," said Jason with feeling, and gave the door a smack with the flat of his hand.

"It sticks," a soft voice said from somewhere behind him, further back in the closet. Later, Jason would deny that he'd yelped, but truth be told, he did. He whirled round, heart pounding, eyes straining to make out a figure in the darkness until he spied a dark shape on the floor.

"Kirk?" he said, finally placing the voice. "Those fuckers shove you in here, too, man?"

"It's quiet," Kirk said, as if that was any kind of explanation. Jason let his knees bend and folded ungracefully to the floor beside the Kirk-shaped blackness, winced, then pulled what felt like a metal pretzel from behind his back. He tossed it to the floor with a muffled _thunk_ and settled back against the closet wall. His eyes were getting used to the dark now and he could see Kirk, flanked by an uneven stack of boxes. Above them---and all around them, in fact---hung a random selection of clothes, leftovers from previous parties. It probably should have felt claustrophobic, but somehow it was... cosy. They sat in silence for a few minutes. If Jason concentrated he could still hear the party in full swing on the other side of the door; in the closet it felt like they were in their own little world.

"There's this book," Kirk said, not looking at him, "with a wardrobe." He shifted a little and bumped shoulders with Jason. "And you go into it, shut the door, and then you're in another world. There's all this weird shit happening: a witch, a war, a fucking talking _lion_.... Although, I think he's Jesus."

Jason thought about this for a few minutes. "This is a closet," he pointed out at last, picking at the carpet with a ragged fingernail.

Kirk snorted and smacked at his leg. "Don't be so fuckin' pedantic. I _know_ this's a closet; I walked into it, didn't I?" He sighed. "It was a nice book... magic. I liked it."

"Huh," said Jason, and that felt like the end of the conversation. It was surreal, he thought. One minute he was partying, a beer in both fists, pretty girls paying attention to him, and the next... bundled into a closet by half his fucking band. His head spun and he was pretty sure it wasn't 'cause of the beer. Why was Kirk giving him a fucking book report? In a closet, of all fucking places.

He set a hand on Kirk's arm and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, man---why'd you like it so much?"

"Dunno." Kirk dropped his head to his bent knees and hugged himself into a little ball. "The kids in the book---they were brave." He spoke to his knees or maybe the floor.

Jason scrunched up his face and tried to make sense of it all, with little success. "What's there to be brave about, Kirk?"

Kirk lifted his head and gave a brittle laugh. " _Everything_."

Jason only realised that his hand was still on Kirk's arm when he started absently running it in long, slow strokes up to his shoulder and back down again. The cotton of Kirk's T-shirt bunched and smoothed out hypnotically; Kirk's bicep was warm and hard under his hand.

He was engrossed in watching the motion of his own hand---okay, so maybe he'd smoked a little weed, too---over Kirk's skin when he realised that Kirk was staring at him. In fact, Kirk had uncurled himself, and either the darkness surrounding them was playing tricks on Jason--or Kirk was staring at his mouth.

Jason's tongue felt too large for his mouth and he licked his lips nervously. His thoughts clamoured for attention and practically fell over themselves in their rush to form a coherent order. Memories of odd little looks every now and then. Touches that lasted a fraction too long. And then he thought about what Kirk has said here tonight, in this fucking closet and all the things he hasn't said. And then he did some more thinking about bravery.

Oh. _Oh_.

He thought that he could probably meet Kirk half-way on this one.

Jason reached up and twirled one of Kirk's curls round a finger---a few strands catching on his calluses---then leaned in and brushed their lips together. It was the tiniest of touches, just enough to make his breath hitch. Then he drew back a little.

"So, was there a happy ending? In the book?"

Kirk _mmm'd_. "Yeah, there was." He slid a hand into Jason's hair and tugged until their mouths slid back together. Jason felt Kirk's lips curve into a smile against his.

They were still stuck in the closet, but Jason found himself transported to a whole 'nother world, indeed.


End file.
